The SIV/Delta serial sacrifice of young animals were dually marked with tetracycline and calcene to evaluate bone growth. Cross-sections of femur were hand-ground and the evaluation consisted of bone formation per unit time correlated with antigenemia and changes in lymphocyte subpopulations. No significant difference in bone growth was noted between animals at weeks 2, 4, 8 and 24 PI.